Beware of Stalkers
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Amu has broken up with Tadase and she feels better that ever! Now she hangs out with Ikuto and her friends and feels much better about her life. But is Tadase really over her? AU Amuto Discontinued... Sorries
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, here is the next story. It has a pretty good start I think, but it's nowhere near being done, because I write stuff in notebooks and I haven't finished this one yet. As you probably know, I am currently working 2 Shugo Chara fics including this, and 2 bleach fics, so I've been kinda busy…**

**Kat-chan: Well so long as you keep writing that should be good.**

**Me: You like over working me don't you? Oh yeah, have you guys seen the latest chapter of Shugo Chara? Ikuto kissed Amu!**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Me: … you liked it, and you smiled after he left.**

**Ikuto: Oh, no… I missed her beautiful smile…**

**Amu: Leave me alone. You kiss me and then leave. I hate you.**

**Ikuto: No you don't. I can tell and plus I can make you love me. Remember, that was our bet.**

**Amu: We aren't talking about that!**

**Me: Anyway, we should start the chapter. I don't own… Um, yeah… Please enjoy… (I was going to say something else but I don't remember what it was…^.^)**

"Tadase, we're over! No more! I won't take this anymore! I can't!" Amu yelled. She was tired of it all.

"And why do you think that? I'm the one that tries the most! I do everything for you, but you don't even care!"

"You are so wrong! You treat me like crap and try to control my life! You tell me I can't even hang out with my friends! I've had enough! It's done." Amu said turning to the door.

Amu walked out the door, feeling stronger than she had in a long time. Tadase had control issues and she knew that, but she thought she could help him. It was her mistake. He started off treating her like his queen, saying 'I love you' all the time. Then things started changing. He told her she couldn't see her friends especially her close friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tadase claimed it was because he just couldn't "share" her. She still talked to them, but she could never go out with them. Tadase always "needed" her with him at all times.

It was all over now though. She was completely through. And she would really never have to deal with him, because they went to different schools.

Amu took out her phone and text messaged the person she honestly and easily missed the most. _'Ikuto, guess what? I broke up with Tadase.'_ She waited for a little bit, then felt her phone buzz in her hand.

'_So my little strawberry finally left that fake king?'_

'_Yes. Aren't you proud of me?'_

"Very."

Amu turned around with surprise. "Ikuto!" She screamed as she ran into his arms. She had missed him so much! He was a little older than her and she had known him since she was little. He was always with her, and stuck with her on every decision she made, even if they were bad. One time she even asked why he let her make bad decisions if he knew they were bad. He just said he wanted her to learn on her own. And she had developed more than one crush on him in the past. She never really told him though, because she was younger.

"I missed you so much!" Amu exclaimed.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you, Amu. So tell me. What made you give up on the wanna-be king?"

Amu sighed. "A number of things. But that doesn't matter now. And I don't want to deal with him anymore. More importantly I get to hang out with you and everybody all day now without being annoyed by Tadase." Amu ended the sentence with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm first, you know. I was the loneliest without you. I could barely function." Ikuto said, faking an exasperated tone.

"So, you're using that as an excuse for not going to school?" Amu sarcastically asked.

"Yes, it was the emotional stress from not seeing my childhood friend. I couldn't concentrate on school work or anything. So I just wandered around like a lost kitten searching for its owner." Ikuto said, over- dramatically.

"Okay, okay… But I can't turn you down."

"So it is a date?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blushed. She hated when he worded outings between them like that. Sometimes she wondered if he knew that she had had multiple crushes on him. And as it was going, she had a strong feeling that she had yet another crush on him. "Yeah, I guess it is…"

"Tomorrow after school cool with you?"

"Sure, but are you going to school tomorrow?" Amu asked.

"Well are you?"

"Of course, I always go. You just never see me because you're upstairs and I'm downstairs. Either that, or you don't even come."

"Then I could come, but not come. As in, not go to my classes."

"You're going to fail if you keep skipping like this."

"No I won't. 'Daddy Dearest' is wrapped around my mom's finger. Plus, with his money, if mom wanted him to, he could bribe the school to let me pass." Ikuto smirked. Amu knew that his father had left and never came back, and that Ikuto was not on good terms with his step-father. So he really never considered himself to have a father figure. Amu also noticed how reserved his mother was, almost to the point of depression. Ikuto told her how she used to be, and then swore with her as a witness that he would never be like either of them, his father abandoning his family or his step-father, a user.

Amu snapped out of her reverie. "But we all have the same lunch. We could spend 30 minutes together, right? I told you I missed you guys." Amu argued.

Ikuto sighed. "I guess I could go to school tomorrow. But just for you." He put his hand on her cheek and smirked. "Because I missed you so much. Goodnight." Ikuto walked away. Amu looked up and found she was back home.

The next morning Amu went to school in her old uniform. She had spiced up the traditional all black uniform by placing red lace on the corset and bottom of the skirt. On the left side of the skirt was an elaborate white cross that was sewn into place. Small red ribbons came off the cuffs of the sleeves.

Nagihiko was the first one to see her. "Amu-chan, you're wearing your old uniform! Did something happen between you and Tadase?"

"Actually, I broke up with him." Amu smiled.

"What, Amu-chi broke up with Tadase? So you can hang out with us again?"

Amu turned to Yaya. "Yup, that's what it means." Amu laughed, but stopped when she felt a tugging at her sleeve.

"Good morning Rima." Amu smiled.

"Good morning Amu." Rima replied with a small blush and a smile.

"Hey! Hinamori, you're back! What did you have a fight with your 'prince'? Kukai asked with a big grin.

"No! Amu-chi broke up with him! You're so late, Kukai." Yaya yelled, punching his arm. Next to him was Kairi.

"Nice job, Joker. That guy was way too full of himself." Kairi said. Amu nodded in agreement and laughed when she heard her nickname from elementary school. Only that close group of friends called her that because for some reason Kukai started calling her that. Ikuto was the only one who didn't call her that, but he made up for it by calling her his little strawberry.

"Amu, can we hang out tonight?"

"Sorry, Rima, it'll have to be tomorrow. I already made plans for tonight."

"With who?

"With me."

Rima turned around and saw Ikuto. She glared at him. "I thought you didn't come to school anymore."

Ikuto met her glare with a smirk. "Well I didn't. But Amu asked me to. And I can't disappoint my little strawberry now can I?"

Nagihiko laughed. "Well, Amu is very well looked after. Anyone could see that."

The bell rang, telling the group of friends it was time for class. Ikuto turned and walked in the opposite direction of the others.

Amu turned her head. "Ikuto, where are you going? School is that way."

"Exactly. See ya."

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand. "You said you would have lunch with me. So you're going to class got it?" Amu said, cutting her eyes at him.

Ikuto sighted. "Fine, Fine…" Ikuto said walking to the building. Amu giggled behind him.

**Me: You know, I can't believe Utau was okay with what Ikuto did…**

**Shiori-chan: Me too.**

**Me: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to be back soon… hopefully…**

**Ikuto: Is it okay if Tadase is never in this story again?**

**Me: Sorry, he's kind of got a big role in this story.**

**Tadase: In your face!**

**Everyone: Shut up Tadase!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well it happened! I finally got my new laptop! And I am so happy!**

**Ikuto: So you can finally write some more chapters to your stories?**

**Me: Yeah! Finally… I was waiting for forever to get this laptop…**

**Amu: I'm glad you got it.**

**Me: I'm surprised you're happy. That just means more romantic scenes with your **_**lover**_** Ikuto.**

**Amu: He is not my lover!**

**Shiori-chan: Apparently Peach Pit thinks so cuz they had you say that you could see yourself with him.**

**Ikuto: So you do feel that way about me.**

**Amu: -blushes- N-no I don't! She's lying!**

**Me: She doesn't lie about things like that, Amu-chan.**

**Kat-chan: You know, I can still take Ikuto anytime and you will be left all alone.**

**Amu: S-so…?**

**Me: Just admit you like him!**

**Amu: Why don't we just start the chapter? Please enjoy!**

Lunch came around and the group of friends walked to the roof of the school. That was where they usually ate lunch, with or without Amu. But today, it seemed as though it would be a party. A bread and juice party, but a party still.

Everyone surrounded Amu, and Ikuto placed himself right next to her. Unfortunately, he took the spot that Rima was eyeing. But sitting on the other side of Amu wasn't any worse. She didn't like Ikuto, which was all.

"So, Amu. How does it feel to be back with the living?"

"And what does that mean?"

"Well, when you were dating Tadase, we used to say that you looked like a zombie."

"Oh, yeah. Girls really love being called zombies." Amu said rolling her eyes.

Ikuto put his arm around Amu and drew her close. "I didn't mean it like that. You were still a cute zombie."

"That's so much better."

Kukai let a smile spread across his face. "Uh, oh. She's single now, so he can make his move. He's trying to be smooth."

Ikuto turned to Kukai and smirked. "First off, I am smooth. I don't have to try if it's a natural talent. Secondly, Amu's my best friend. We've always been like this. It's quite natural for us."

"Yeah, yeah. That's just an excuse." Kukai joked.

"Kukai, stop teasing them." Nagihiko chided.

"But they're so cute! You can't just ignore them."

All too soon, the lunch break was over. Amu reluctantly left Ikuto to go back to class. He promised to come and pick her up after school to go on their 'date'. Amu nodded and blushed again at the word date. She believed he did that on purpose.

The last bell of the day rang and Amu found herself rushing out of her classroom. She made a mental note that she had to learn to control herself, but she couldn't help it. She was really excited to hang out with Ikuto.

Amu went out to the front gate of the school and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing outside in the gate was Tadase. He turned and waved, and moved towards her. His smile never left his face as each step was made.

"Amu-chan, you finally came out. Why are you wearing that uniform? I thought we discussed that it made you look trashy. Well, it doesn't matter. So what are we going to do for our date tonight?"

"T-Tadase, what are you doing here…?" Amu stuttered out. Tadase just smiled at her charmingly.

"What are you talking about? I came to pick you up. You are my girlfriend after all. So let's get going." Tadase reached for Amu's hand, but she moved it out the way.

"What's the matter, Amu-chan?"

"Isn't it obvious? She doesn't want to go with you."

Tadase turned around and scowled. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What do you want? Trying to harass my girlfriend? Well that's not going to happen!"

"How can you care if I talk to someone who's not your girlfriend?" Ikuto smirked.

"Amu-chan is my girlfriend you simpleton!"

"No, I'm not. I'm sick and tired of not being able to see my friends, and having to put up with your pompous attitude. Like I said last night, I'm done with it. Now just leave me alone and go home, okay?" Amu said, not regretting a word of what she had said. She walked to Ikuto, took his hand, and left, not sparing Tadase a parting glance.

"Wow, Amu. You really told him off. I'm proud of you." Ikuto smirked.

"Thanks, and it felt so good!" Amu laughed, swinging her hand in his. "So, what do you have planned for us to do?"

"I was thinking the amusement park."

Amu's eyes lit up. "Really? I haven't been there in so long!"

"Yeah, well, why do you think we're going?" Ikuto asked. They went to the park through the secret entrance and started on the roller coaster (which Ikuto didn't particularly like) and ended with the haunted house (which Amu didn't particularly like). But they had more than enough fun for the both of them. The two stayed for a while after they were done with their play.

"I was thinking, Amu." Ikuto started. Amu tore her gaze away from the colors of the lights the danced around in the park and looked at him.

"About what?"

"About getting a girlfriend." Ikuto said. Amu widened her eyes and then looked away. She ignored the angry sting that crept into her eyes and looked down.

"R-really? I mean, it probably wouldn't be hard for you to find a girlfriend. I mean over half the school's girl population already worships the ground you walk on…" Amu tried to joke. On the inside, she was devastated.

"Yeah, but thing is, I've had my eye on this one girl for a long time."

Amu looked up at him, ignoring the bad feeling she had in her stomach. She didn't know where this conversation was going but she didn't like the way it had turned. And for as long as she could remember, Ikuto had never even had a girlfriend. So what was with the sudden change in spirit? Pushing those thoughts away, she made herself respond. "So, why haven't you made your move yet?" Amu asked uncomfortably.

"She's been in a relationship for a while. But she just broke up with him."

"W-well, is she pretty?"

"Very much so. She has the most beautiful golden eyes that seem to pierce right in to the most beautiful part of your heart. Her soft pink hair is the most beautiful I have ever seen. It frames her face just right, making her look more angelic than she already is. She is quite amazing."

Amu looked at him surprised. "W-what?"

"The only problem is I don't know if it's too soon."

Ikuto turned to Amu and looked at her with his deep blue eyes. "Is it too soon, do you think?"

Amu blushed a deep red, but kept her eyes glued at Ikuto's face. "W-well, I don't think it is, but it was very sweet of you to ask. Now, it's all up to you. Go in the direction your heart is telling you to go."

"Well, then. I guess I can ask her out now." Ikuto smirked.

"I guess you can…" Amu whispered.

"So what do you say? Will you be my girl?"

Amu was speechless, but she still nodded her head vigorously. Ikuto chuckled and let his head rest on Amu's shoulder.

Amu found words to speak and quietly asked when Ikuto had started liking her.

"Since we were little."

"You jerk! Why didn't you tell me?!" Amu screamed, pushing him.

"You never asked."

Amu felt her anger melt away and let her face spread into a smile. Then she found herself giggle. Ikuto stood up and took Amu's hand to stand her up. Once she was up, he softly placed his lips on Amu's.

"All that matters now is that we're together now, right?" Ikuto said to his blushing girlfriend. Amu nodded and reached her arms around Ikuto's neck, kissing him again.

**~End Chapter 2~**

**Me: Aw, that was sweet, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Well, I try.**

**Me: Amu-chan, what do you have to say to it?**

**Amu: Where's Riku?**

**Shiori-chan: Don't change the subject!**

**Me: Racing Kat-chan, so what did you think?**

**Amu: -mumbles something-**

**Me: What was that?**

**Amu: Fine! It was sweet, okay?**

**Me: Yay! She admitted it! Now please read and review!**

**Kat-chan: Dammit Riku! One more time!**

**Riku: try all you want. You can't beat me.**

**Me: Don't make her feel too bad!**


End file.
